Biosensor array units having sensor arrays are becoming very useful in today's society, with the threat of bioterrorism being more and more prominent. In more detail, bioterrorism and biological warfare pose both physical and psychological threats to military and civilian forces, as well as to civilian populations. Biological and chemical sensors also hold promise for environmental monitoring, indoor air quality assessment, and in food and beverage analysis.
Typically, either analytical or statistical models are utilized to generate a detection algorithm for sensor arrays. Analytical models are only applicable for quantitative data analysis while statistical models typically capture all correlations in the datasets of which some may be generated by causes that are not of interest. The sensitivity and specificity are highly dependent on operational conditions, and thus it is difficult to optimize the trade-off relationship between the detection sensitivity and specificity. In practice, it is often required to collect standard datasets to calibrate these models, and thus they are not ideal for operation under robust environments.